Hinabi's Story
by Angel's Apple
Summary: -EDITED, ONE SHOT- Apakah itu alasan untuk kita berpisah? kurasa tidak. Warning: fic pertama, OC, OOC, ABAL SANGAT, plot aneh, dst. find out yourself... TAT


**Summary**: bukan berarti kita haru berpisah kan? OOC, Self insert, ItachixOC.

**Disclaimer**: Hinabi dan Aisa itu PUNYAKU! Itachi juga kalo boleh… -ditendang Masashi Kishimoto-

_**

* * *

**_

X*-Hinabi's story-*X

_"And how everything is beginning."_

__

[A Romance fic, with Naruto's characters, and Angel's Apple's crazy ideas]

_Romance/Friendship_

_****_

X*-:-*X

Chapter 1

* * *

Pagi itu cerah. Matahari tersenyum riang, menyapa setiap penduduk Konoha dengan ramah. Mengerti tentang ini, Itachi Uchiha membalas senyum matahari.

"Itachi!" Itachi menoleh. Melihat siapa yang menyapanya, dia tersenyum. Gadis berambut panjang hitam-cokelat berkibar dengan ikatan di ujung dengan poni menutup salah satu matanya itu ikut tersenyum.

"Pagi, Hinabi-chan!"

Hinabi adalah penerus utama keluarga Hyuuga. Seperti hal nya Itachi penerus utama clan Uchiha. Mereka sama-sama punya adik yang sama lucunya dan sama usilnya. Tapi Sasuke, Aisha dan Hinata tidak dekat seperti kakak-kakak mereka.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel CHAN! Cewek banget sih!" jeritan menggema di telinga Itachi. Yah, Hinabi itu gadis yang lebih suka di anggap tomboy.

"Tapi toh rambutmu juga panjang!" Hinabi mendelik, "Iya, iya…! Tapi panggil aku pake 'Kun', ya?" Itachi menyerah, walau tetep menggoda.

"HIDIH! DIS-GUS-TING! Get real man, you think who am I?" Hinabi mencak-mencak marah dengan sedikit semburat merah di wajah putihnya. Itachi hanya tertawa.

Kedua ANBU itu memulai harinya dengan ceria. Mengobrol nyaman, menandakan kedekatan mereka. Melangkah ringan menuju rapat membosankan mereka.

X*-:-*X

"Ahh…" Itachi merentangkan tangannya ke atas, "gak terasa ya…"

"aku kerasa, kok." Hinabi memandang Itachi dengan ekspresi datar.

"HA?" Itachi kaget "Masa'?"

"kamu kan tidur. mana mungkin kerasa…"

"Oh. iya-ya?"

Hinabi tersenyum kecil, "Pantes banget kamu jadi Kapten ANBU."

"tapi kan aku baru 1 Bulan..."

Hinabi mengangkat alis geli, sindiran tidak tepat sasaran kah? "oh, kamu itu yaa…"

"Ha? Aku kenapa?" Itachi cengo. "Oia, kemaren Aisha dah bisa 1 jurus katon lho!" Itachi mulai cengar-cengir gak jelas.

"O REALLY? Waa… kalo Hinata kemaren aku ajarin jyuugen 64."

"dan?"

"gak bisa-bisa."

"jelas aja, dasaaar!"

"Than, perkembangan mu gimana?" Hinabi menanyakan hal yang membuat hati Itachi berombak. Kemaren malem ada orang ANBU menuduh dia membunuh orang lagi, dengan Mangkyou Sharinggan.

Itachi hanya menunduk.

"apakah…" Hinabi kaget.

"Aku… benci mereka. Ayah juga membenciku sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak mempercayaiku sekarang. Bahkan latihan rutin Sasuke dan Aisha diambil alih Ayah." Itachi semakin menunduk. "Semua orang tidak ada yang mempercayaiku. Hanya Kau, Aisha dan Sasuke yang masih percaya..." Itachi menatap Hinabi "Apa kau juga masih mempercayaiku?"

Hinata hanya memandang Itachi nanar. Senyum samarnya cukup untuk Itachi.

X*-:-*X

_On the sun shines, We'll shine together… Told you I'll be here forever, That I'll always be your friend…_

"Itachi?" Hinabi mengangkat alis memandang laying handphone nya.

_Hinabi, jam 8 di bawah Wajah Hokage ya. Ada hal penting…_

Hinabi tanpa bertanya bergegas bersiap.

"Ada apa?" Hinabi semakin heran melihat Itachi memakai akaian misi nya. "Kamu mau kemana?"

"Aku gak tahan…" Itachi terdiam sesaat, matanya nanar. "Aku membunuh mereka semua… kecuali Sasuke. Dan Aisha…"

Reaksi yang ada hanyalah melebarnya mata Hinabi.

"Aku… akan bergabung dengan Akatsuki." Itachi menatap Hinabi dalam-dalam. "aku di sini untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

"apakah kau piker aku akan membiarkan mu? Apakah kau pikir itu alasan untuk kita berpisah? Aku ikut, dan kau tahu, kau akan menghabiskan lebih dari apa yang kau habiskan selama ini jika kau melarang. Aku ikut!"

Kadang Itachi benar-benar menyukai sifat keras-kepala Hinabi.

X*-:-*X

"Siap?"

KROSAK!

Ckiit! Hinabi mengaktifkan Byakugannya.

"Aisha?" Hinabi menarik seseorang dari semak-semak.

"Aisha?" sengatan rasa takut menyergap Itachi saat anak perempuan kecil itu muncul.

"Itachi nii-san, Hinabi nee-chan… aku ikuuut!"

"He?"

Keheningan dan beberapa sweatdrop merebak.

"Kamu tak takut padaku?"

"Aniki baik." Senyum polos Aisha menusuk Itachi. Perih, entah kenapa.

* * *

EDITEED! ... dan aneh sekali. Walau udah di edit habis-habisan. ==Uu

ABAAAAAAAAL!


End file.
